1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a charge fare meter, and particularly to a charge fare meter that can generate a charge fare corresponding to total charges passing through the charge fare meter during a charging period of the portable device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nowadays, portable devices have become widely popular. However, because a battery life of a portable device is too short so that charging a battery within the portable device keeps disturbing a user owned the portable device. Currently, when energy stored in the battery within the portable device is exhausted, the user sometimes utilizes a power bank to charge the battery within the portable device. However, it is inconvenient and annoying for the user to simultaneously carry the power bank and the portable device. In addition, although it is convenient for the user that the user utilizes an alternating current power source provided by a store to charge the battery within the portable device, how to properly charge the user will disturb the user and the store. Therefore, how to design a charge fare meter will be an important issue for a designer of the portable device.